


Rysposito One-Shots

by images_words



Category: Castle
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e04 Kick the Ballistics, Kevin Ryan Needs a Hug, M/M, Secret Relationship, and he gets one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory. More tags will be added along with chapters.





	Rysposito One-Shots

"Kev, calm down."  
"Don't tell me to calm down, Javi." Kevin Ryan was pacing back and forth, looking like he was about to either cry, punch someone or have a panic attack.  
"At least stop moving!" Javier Esposito grabbed his partner's wrist, stopping him in his tracks. "Kevin. Look at me."  
Ryan kept his eyes trained on the floor. But Esposito wasn't having it.  
"Look. At. Me."  
"No."  
"Come on, baby. Let me see those pretty blue eyes."  
Ryan sank to the floor. Esposito sat down beside him, putting an arm around him.  
"Talk to me, _corazón_."  
"...it was my fault."  
Esposito sighed. "No, it was your _gun_. That doesn't make it your fault."  
Ryan took in a deep, shaky breath, looking down at his hands. All his efforts to keep from crying were in vain, as tears fell from his ocean blue eyes. "I-I let him get away..."  
"Shhh. No you didn't. He knocked you out, that was not your fault."  
"But it was! I should have seen it coming."  
"Hey. Castle was there too. You don't blame him, do you?"  
Ryan looked up at Esposito, a constellation of tears on his lashes. "N-no... of course not. Why would I blame him?"  
"Well, you blame yourself for not expecting it. He was caught off guard too. So it makes sense that you would also blame him."  
"I could never blame him..."  
"Then you shouldn't blame yourself, _corazón_. It was no more your fault than it was his. The only one at fault is the man who pulled the trigger." He pulled Ryan up onto his lap, holding him close.  
"...Thanks, Javi."  
"I'm always here for you, baby. I promise."  
Their moment was interrupted by Richard Castle.  
"I knew it! You two! I knew it! How long?"  
"Since way before you got here," Esposito said with a laugh.  
"Who else knows?"  
"No one. And we expect you to keep it that way."  
"Can I tell Alexis?"  
"Sure, but only because we wouldn't be able to stop you."


End file.
